Not Impressed
by Angleterre97
Summary: Done as a Request - Donnie x OC - Emily hasn't heard from him in seven days. Seven. It's time to address this.


**Donnie x OC**

Seven days. Seven days and no sign. No visit, not text, call, anything. Emily should have been worried for her friend, should have been concerned. But this was not concerning. Donnie knew full well how to take care of himself, there was no need to worry. No, this was not not concerning. Irritating, that's what this was.

Emily doesn't bother searching neither here nor there for him. No, she doesn't really need to look anywhere. She knows where he is, where he has been. On any other day she would have stopped to say a friendly 'Hello' or 'How are you?' to the others in the underground refuge her friends called home. But not today. Today the 'Hey, what's up?'s and 'How's it going Em?'s go unheard as she makes her way to a certain set of familiar doors.

The other's, Donnie's brothers, are probably confused. But that's not of her concern right now. This has gotten ridiculous, and it's going to be taken care of. As Emily pulls the door open the figure inside startles at the sudden interruption of his work. He turns his head quickly, intending to politely tell whoever it is to leave, so as he can finish his work. But the moment he sees who it is he knows that a simple 'I'm busy right now' isn't going to cut it.

"Oh, Emily...what are you...um...doing here?"

"Surprised?" She asks as she enters the room, the door swinging shut behind.

"A little. You didn't call."

"You didn't either...so I figured we were just beyond that." Her voice was like sweet venom, her blue eyes piercing and smile mocking. "Seven days, Donnie."

"Seven days?"

"If I didn't know better I would have thought you'd walked off the face of the Earth."

Ah. Now he gets it. Seven days since he had talked to her. No, it couldn't have been that long. Impossible. But she wouldn't be here glaring daggers at him if it wasn't true.

"Oh..."

"Not that I'm the kind of girl to keep tabs on someone all the time, but I _am _a little curious..." She walks past him to the contraption sitting behind him in the semi-shadows. "As to what has you so preoccupied."

The contraption itself looks like nothing more than an old boom box. But this is something that Donnie's working on, so she knows that it _must_ be something more. The purple-banded amphibian lights up as he begins explaining intricate workings about this and that but falters as he gets no approving (or disapproving, for that matter) remarks from the other.

"Not impressed?" He asked.

"Not with you." She replies. She sees his expression falter as she strides over to where she is right in front of him. "Why are you making this?"

The question obviously catches him off guard. "What do you mean?" He asks it, genuinely curious, because he genuinely doesn't know.

"I mean," She begins, looking up to the other's face. "Are you making this for you, or for your brothers?" Her serious expression demands a serious answer, but the question itself is just slightly beyond him.

"What?"

She turns and walks over to a shelf filled with other things the genius has created over the years, just a small sample. She points to a object. "Why did you make that?"

"Because Raph asked me to." She points to another. "Present for Leo." She continues in this fashion, receiving similar answers to each one.

"Where is the stuff you've made for yourself?"

Ah. He's starting to get it again. He sighs and rubs the back of his neck. "Ok ok Em, I get your point."

"Do you?"

"Yeah, you're just being a hard ass because you care."

She smiles. Years of mafia experience had trained her well enough to deal with a boy who's to worried about how his inventions go over then to care about himself. She doesn't know how many times she's nonchalantly addressed the issue, but seven days of being shut in a room, well, if she didn't say something now the chemicals might have gotten to him.

Her hard expression has since passed into something softer, warmer, and it's the Emily that Donatello is most use to. It makes him feel more at ease. The Emily that had first entered is one that he will most definitely be working harder to not encounter again. He sits on a work bench and she sits next to him. She's pleased with herself, evident from her smug grin. She knows she's the only one who can make Donnie sweat bullets and as devious as that may be it makes her feel just a bit special.

The male is rambling now, spouting off all the ways he could make it up to her. Making her gadgets or buying flowers and this and that. It makes her laugh a little before she reaches up and brings the other down for a kiss, successfully silencing him. He's surprised, undoubtedly blushing like mad, but he kisses back, because he knows now that she is no longer upset with him. Soon though, air is required and they both pull away.

Yep, blushing like mad. This time Emily cannot suppress her giggles and even though he is now thoroughly embarrassed the turtle smiles, because he's always liked the sound of this girls laugh.

/OOO/

**Alright, so on DA someone asked if I could do TMNT one-shots and is so if I would use their OC. I figured it would be a cool little challenge. All rights to Emily go to YAYProductions on DA. If you wanna see some references for the OC, I suggest to look there. Reviews?**


End file.
